My Girl
'My Girl '''is the seventh episode of A-Nine Plot The story takes place on the day before Valentine's Day, with A-Nine and Eli waiting for Brendon to get out of detension (again). As they wait for him, he comes rushing out leaving A-Nine and Eli curious about what happened. As Eli begins to think he did something wrong, he tells them he saw a really cute girl, Eli couldn't believe what she heard. Brendon told them that her name is Rachael Q. Williams and has been elected as Student Body President, and likes her alot but needs some advice on girls. Eli tells him that she won't do it because Valentine's Day is tomorrow and that she and A-Nine are spending the entire day together. After Brendon begs her to do it, she has no choice but to say yes, as Brendon develops a huge smile and cheers. As A-Nine walks her home, she tells Brendon that she will give him advice tomorrow. As Brendon and Eli go to biology class the next day, he realizes that Rachael chose him to be his partner to dysect a frog, which shocks Brendon, while Eli gives him a thumbs up and tells him to just be himself. As they are working together, Brendon and Rachael develop a strong friendship as they talk about the school's Valentine's Day dance tonight. Before Brendon asks her to go with him, he interupted by A-Nine who fights an alien monster using Slithertail as everyone in the school looks on and cheers (except for Brendon who was frowning the whole time). As class was over, Eli tells her brother to be honest and be himself. As they walk in the hallway, Rachael quickly taps on Brendon's shoulder and asks him if he would like to go to the dance with her, which shocks Brendon. As Rachael and Eli (who is smiling) wait for an answer, Brendon quickly says yes and will pick her up at 7:00 pm. When Brendon and Eli go to Math, Brendon quickly wonders why Rachael chose him instead of someone else because he feels that he is not perfect enough. Eli tells her brother that the reason she chose him was because he wasn't like any of those boys who were shallow and only cared about there looks (which Eli tells him that's why she likes A-Nine so much). While Brendon's day is going great, he wonders how A-Nine's day is going (who is fighting the same alien at the lake using Tail Whip), but thinks it is best to stop thinking about him and start thinking about the dance tonight (because he doesn't know how dance). As Rachael sets up the decorations for the dance, Brendon helps her out as Rachael plays a song to practice dancing because Eli (who is spending the entire day with A-Nine) told her that he needs help with is dancing. Rachael then dances with Brendon (who is nervous) to practice dancing and have a little fun. As she teaches him to dance, Brendon takes the lead and are close to kissing until the school principal comes in and asks her is everything ready for tonight. As Rachael tells him not yet, Brendon tells her that he has to get ready because Eli picked him and A-Nine out a tuxido, as Rachael blows him kiss until tonight. As Brendon gets home and sees A-Nine trying the tux, Eli asks her if Rachael practiced dancing with him as Brendon cheerfully says yes. As they all get ready to go, A-Nine quickly tells everyone to watch out for the alien that he fought because he won't give up. They all take Brendon's car to pick up Rachael who is wearing a beautiful dress, leaving Brendon speechless. When they get there, Brendon and Rachael dance together as A-Nine and Elizabeth do the same. As they are dancing, Rachael tells Brendon that he is special and not like those other guys that are cold and heartless. As they dance, the giant alien (the one A-Nine worns his friends about) breaks in the school to fight A-Nine who transfoms into Leap Frog. As Brendon gets Rachael to saftey, he goes to fight the giant alien monster. When A-Nine is beaten and knocked out, Brendon goes to face the monster himself and defeats it as everyone cheers except for Rachael. As Brendon goes to Rachael and begins to think that she doesn't like him anymore, Rachael quickly tells Brendon that was the coolest thing she ever saw anyone do, then kisses him on the cheek, which shocks Brendon who develops a big smile on his face. As a love song is played, the two quickly begin to happily slow dance as A-Nine and Eli watch them and smiles as Eli says "They grow up so fast". Characters *Brendon *A-Nine *Eli *Rachael *Principal Villains *Giant Alien Aliens Used *Slithertail *Tail Whip *Leap Frog Trivia *This episode focuses on Brendon instead of A-Nine *All the aliens A-Nine turned into were reptiles *A-Nine and Eli are actually dating in this episode *Rachael's full name is Rachael Patricia Quinn Williams II but just calls herself Rachael Q. Williams because her full name sounds too fancy *The episode's title is based off of the 1991 drama film ''My Girl Category:Episodes